


Moonshine and Daisies

by IvoryRaven



Series: Autistic Luna Lovegood [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autism, Autistic Luna Lovegood, Domestic Bliss, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, Married Couple, No Lesbians Die, POV Lesbian Character, Pregnancy, Pregnant Ginny Weasley, Pregnant Luna Lovegood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven
Summary: Luna/Ginny drabbles.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Autistic Luna Lovegood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689976
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Ismene

Luna had wanted to carry their child. Desperately, she had wished for it - so desperately.

Luna still wants to carry their child. Maybe another time.

“No,” the doctors said. It would mess with her meds.

Luna wished. How she wanted to be the mother of their baby!

Ginny told her she was. Held her close and whispered that Luna would always, always be the mother.

But when Ginny’s not looking Luna still buries her head in her hands and cries. She throws back her head and her neck cracks and she howls.

Luna wants to carry their child.

“Feel,” whispers Ginny, and she pulls Luna’s hand to her round belly.

Ginny ruins the moment.

Luna runs away, tears streaming down her face. She had wanted to feel their baby move, the baby she couldn’t care for herself yet. The baby she was so, so far away from.

Ginny knows how Luna hates to have her hands grabbed!

Luna’s hands aren’t quiet. They never will be and they never are.

Her hands are not quiet now. They flap like angry dragons and change the wind.

Luna’s magic swirls around her. Not even this could fix her so she could carry the baby!

The baby is nestled so safely in Ginny’s belly, safe from Luna - would Luna hurt it?

Luna would ruin it!

Luna ruins everything!

Her magic spins faster.

“Luna!” calls Ginny.

Luna isn’t listening.

“Luna!” calls Ginny again. 

Luna does not look.

She runs in circles. She wants to be free of the horrible menace in her thoughts

-i am not good enough for ginny and the baby - i have not amounted to anything - why does she keep me around -

“Luna!” Now Ginny is in front of Luna.

“I’m sorry,” says Ginny, and Luna’s face is pressed against Ginny’s shoulder, salty tears smearing the fabric of Ginny’s maternity dress.

Maternity. Something Luna will never have.

Luna cries harder.

“I shouldn’t have grabbed your hand,” says Ginny. “I’m sorry, Luna. Would you like to feel the baby?”

Luna would. She reaches out her hand and presses it against Ginny’s belly. It’s warm and round, firm to the touch.

Something pushes against her hand.

“The baby knows its mummy,” says Ginny.

Luna looks at Ginny.

“You’re the mummy, Luna,” says Ginny. “You’ll always be the mummy.”

Luna isn’t better enough to smile, but she’s glad.

It’s her baby.


	2. August

A few years have passed. Baby Ismene is three. Luna loves her. She has the same red hair as Ginny. Luna is so glad George agreed to donate sperm!

Ismene is perfect in every way.

Luna takes her for walks, and plays monster with her, making her shriek and giggle in delight when Luna catches her and tickles.

Ginny says Luna is a natural mother.

Luna wonders if Ismene would like a sibling.

Ginny thinks she would.

Ginny says “your turn.”

Luna says “the doctor said I can’t” but she is hopeful, ever so hopeful.

“We’ll make it work,” promises Ginny, and Luna leans in to her wife’s embrace, Ismene cuddled between them.

They go to the doctor again. He looks at Luna, looks at her charts. “Okay,” he says.

Luna is over the moon. She skips and flaps in happiness. Ismene joins in. Eventually, so does Ginny, even though she isn’t autistic like Luna and Ismene.

The procedure goes well. Luna’s tummy is sore from the surgery, but Ginny’s fingers on it are so gentle, and she rubs salve onto it, and promises Luna it will be okay.

Ismene is curious. She pokes Luna where it hurts, and Luna hisses in pain. Ginny picks their daughter up and explains. “Mummy is hurting. We have to be gentle with her.”

In two weeks, Luna is bleeding a bit. She stays awake, and worries, and shakes, and clings onto Ginny and Ismene. Ismene gives Luna sloppy kisses on the cheek.

“It’s just implantation bleeding,” reassures Ginny. “It means everything is going as it should.”

It only takes a month before Luna is nauseous. She retches into the toilet, Ginny behind her, holding her hair back and wrapping an arm around her torso.

Ginny makes Luna feel safe.

Luna curls up in bed. She feels fat, but she knows it’s only bloating. She hasn’t started showing yet.

Ginny shows Luna how beautiful she is. Luna’s desire for Ginny grows every time.

After about four months, there is a subtle curve to Luna’s belly. Their baby is there, Luna knows. She likes to rest her hands against it and daydream.

Ginny shows Ismene where the baby is. Ismene says, “Mummy is getting fat!”

Luna laughs. “The baby is making mummy fat.”

Luna’s back and legs start hurting. Ginny gives her massages and hot water bottles. They make Luna feel better.

After six months, Luna feels fluttering in her belly. The baby is moving! She is so excited! “It moved,” she tells Ginny with a smile. Ginny squeals and hugs Luna.

Luna finds she loves the way her growing belly gets between her and Ginny. It reminds her the baby is there, and that makes her happy!

Soon her belly bulges out, like a round beach ball in front of her. She likes to lie in the sun, and rest her hand on her belly. Sometimes the baby kicks it!

Ginny lies beside her, with Ismene frolicking around them. It is getting to be summer, and Luna is excited.

Ismene turns four, and Ginny and Luna have a party. Lots of their friends come, and congratulate them on their pregnancy. Luna smiles so much her cheeks hurt, and still she can’t stop.

It is hot, and the end of summer, when the pains start.

Luna is in the garden, sitting on their bench. Her belly has been off all day. It twangs. Absentmindedly, she rubs it.

But it will not stop! And as the sun grows higher, marking the transition from morning to afternoon, the pains get worse.

When Ginny comes home from work, she finds Ismene, who is now four, playing happily inside with a train set. “Where is mummy?” she asks.

Ismene doesn’t know.

Ginny finds Luna in the back garden, hunched over on the ground, with her arms around her distended belly. “It hurts,” says Luna.

“I know, love,” says Ginny. “It hurt for me, too.”

Ginny wraps her arms around Luna, and helps Luna come into the house. Luna rubs her belly, and moans.

The pains do not stop.

“Is the baby coming?” asks Luna, although she already knows the answer.

“Yes, love,” says Ginny. She rubs circles on Luna’s swollen belly with her hand. 

It is dark when the baby arrives. They are still at home, and Ginny guides Luna through everything. Ginny knows Luna would be too worried in a hospital.

Ismene is curled up on the couch, half asleep, when Ginny goes to bring her to meet the baby.

Ginny holds Ismene in her arms. “Meet your new little brother,” she says. “August.”


End file.
